Summer Secrets
by RachelLuv
Summary: She lived in the shadows. Her own past haunts her. Nobody knows. That was the summary of her life. When she gets chosen to a rich famous school what can she do? She tries her best to blend in. What happens when she helps the student council vice-president. But does helping really mean to do all the work and get no credit? She likes it until of course until he finds out. What NEX


She lived in the shadows. Her own past haunts her. Nobody knows.

That was the summary of her life. When she gets chosen to a rich famous school what can she do? She tries her best to blend in. What happens when she helps the student council vice-president. But does helping really mean to do all the work and get no credit? She likes it until of course until _he_ finds out. He's interested in her. Her sharp tongue, smart mind, and her looks. But what happens when he starts to pry into her life. Will she sit in the shadows and watch, or will she have to step out and stop him before it's too late.

* * *

**Okay so this is going to be one of those mystery and romance type of stories. let me tell u if you dont live rich hot guys, doing perverted things, and things that want to make you melt. sigh im meeeeelllltttttting. so yah enjoy :}**

* * *

**Summer Secrets**

Kagome Kurisaki 

It was a summer when I got the scholarship.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_You have passed our year wide search for a student who meets our academic requirements. You and a few other students may join all the worldwide top students to Sekia High._

_There you may enjoy our wonderful courses for all the top students in the world. There you can learn to become one of those looked up to in this world. Classes start November and your student card and schedule is included in this letter. If you had paid earlier your uniform it is also present. We look forward to seeing you!_

Now you must be thinking, "Wow! You get to go to the most elite school in the world. Your life is awesome!" Well let me tell you its not. First of all did you _see _how many times they put me down in that letter? And that uniform I so called "Paid" for, is not cheap! Its worth a lot more than you think, and I can a sure you it isn't some easy money. So yah, because of this scholarship I got I know have to move to be near the school. Not that it's a problem. Friends, don't have any. And family, not that I know of. So basically I was a lone wolf. Ha I sound so old! Anyway….so I moved to Tokyo. No I'm serious. So when I got there the first thing I did? I looked for a job. I got one at the bakery. I been cooking ever since I was little and let me tell you I love to do it! What can I say, I am a girl with many talents. And after that I went and got an apartment. It is a nice small apartment not that far from school and my work place so basically it was the PERFECT apartment. So that's why right now this very instant I am standing here in front of Sekia High looking like an idiot with my mouth open. Oh the life of a 17 year old girl. I got tired of standing there, so I did the best thing I could, I walked in.

The first thing that you notice about Sekia High would be its outward appearance. The second you walk through the huge gates you see students laying on the lawn acting lazy. There were blankets were they sat with small groups around them. Hey, just because it's a rich people school that doesn't mean that they are judgmental right? I slithered through the crowd. Yah I felt like I was being crushed into a million pieces. God it was hard. The second I walked in I stopped in my tracks earning a few,"Get out of my way!" and "What the hell you doing" the school looked like a castle. I felt as if I was in another world. There were pillars with vines that went around them with beautiful roses of all colors sprouting from them. But that's not all, all around the main lobby (I wasn't sure what it was called) there were roses and flowers. There were Vines that snaked around the whole room on walls and all on the ceiling. As I started to walk again I noticed a huge sign that I knew was meant for me. It said, All scholar students are to report to the main office. Thank You. Followed by a huge arrow pointing to the left.

As I went through the school toward the main office I couldn't help but notice that all the school had was roses and vines everywhere. I was loving it. When I got to the main office I noticed a bunch of students huddled in a corner. _Better not get there attention. _Oh but it was not my day cause as soon as the door closed there was a ring having _everyone's _attention on me. I can assure you that I did not need this to happen to me.

"Let me guess, you must be Miss. Kagome. Please follow me," said a lady behind the desk with blond hair. As I followed her I couldn't help but notice all the stares I was getting from everyone. _Ugg not again_, I silently thought.

Tora Igarashi 

My hands were intertwined while I leaned on them. The stress was building up. Lord, how I hate it when the new school year begins. Everything is just so complicated. I made my way through my private office to the hallway. I started to go to the student council room to give everyone some last minute advice. As I went down the hallway I was greeted by a series of, "Good Morning". As I got to the student council room I knew I only had a few minutes left. I opened the huge heavy doors. Inside was the student council lounge. Yes a lounge. As I walked to the middle of the room everyone quieted down.

"As you know, every year we have a special vice president. This person is on behalf of the students and is as well in charge of half of the work. This person will work with me and let me say you're in charge of making sure that person meets my requirements. When the scholar students show up, please choose wisely. That is all," I ended.

"Someone looks stressed," Hotaru said as her and Ichigo came to me.

"You're telling me," Ichigo giggled.

"You know he's stressed by the way he cant stand still," Ikuto answered.

"Cut him some slack," Ruka started to say, "Every year he has to do all the work because the vice- principle is some lazy bum".

"Exactly! You guys have NO idea what I am going through right now!" I answered back.

"All I know is that don't let anyone see you like this, or your reputation of cool and sophisticated will go down the drain," Hotaru replied. At that moment the huge heavy oak doors opened reveling, a Mrs. Osborn with all the scholar students following behind. _Let the games begin._

15 different scholar students this year. That meant 15 different interviews. Oh how I hate this time of year. Apparently when I walked back into the lounge everyone had already decided who was to be the new vice-president. _Mikan Sakura _apparently she was the smartest of the batch that gets the job done. "_Of course_," I thought," _Once she realizes what position she was in I was going to end up doing all the work_." With a sigh I returned to my office.

The second she walked in I knew I was in trouble. She was chewing her gum with loud popping noised. She had 3 inch heels hollowed by tattoos on every inch of her arm. Her hair was in a short cut right under her ears making her look as if she was surrounded my a blond dome. Not to mention that her hair had dark streaks of red in them. _"That's it,"_ I thought, _"I am Tora Igarashi, I will set her strait"._

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mikan Sakura. It's a Pleasure to be here with you! I will give you my all!" she said with such a bubbly voice I thought would bounce off the walls.

"What makes you think that you have the requirements to become the vice-principle?"

"Well didn't I already get picked?"

I grabbed her hand resulting in a squeak from her and I pinned her against the wall. "I Expect you do more than you should you understand?" I said in a tone so low all she could do was nod. "Good, here are your keys. You are allowed to have one assistant. _Just one_. Your room is 309. Thank you _Sakura- San_."

Tora Igarashi

Tons of work piled up day after day. If you walked in you could see a desk on the far side of the room filled and stacked, basically overflowing with papers. The Vice-President was turning out to be very bad. I had to re-do all the work she did, until it was acceptable. For some reason, 2 weeks after she enrolled she finally started to get the hang of it. When I taught her anything, what she would do was record it on her phone. Her work began to be perfect. It surprised everyone. Even Hotaru- the Ice Queen.

Mikan Sakura

Blue hair? Who cares. Neon skirts? I don't care. Blue lipstick? Yah I would go that far. I might even wear 10 inch heels for all I care. It all started years ago. Scared you didn't I? I'm kidding. It started in Middle School. I was just a regular girl with brown chocolate eyes, and long curly blond hair. Strait A's, student council president. Yup that was me. I would be that girl everyone loved. Cute small cuddly. That was until I got a boyfriend. I really liked him, I really did. But the fact that I was dating him got me bullied. I guess when I broke up with him I decided I was not going to let that happen again. That's why I choose the rebel look. I worked on it all summer. And when I came to this school, vice-president, paperwork, responsibility, not going to happen. So I used black mailing technique. I used it on a girl in the shadows. The girl who could blend in. the girl no one saw. But me. Kagome Kurisaki.

**Kagome Kurisaki**

All right so I was heading toward the huge cafeteria. That's all I was doing until of course I heard the clattering.

"Kurisaki-chan! Wait for me," didn't know her and I didn't care. But the fact that she said –chan after my name and that everyone was staring at me, made me feel as if I should something.

"Do I know you? I am a third year you know." I replied while dragging her away. I had enough attention by the staff already. Didn't need it by the students. And considering that she looked like a clown didn't help. I dragged her near a small hallway and stopped. The hallway was small and cozy filled with blue roses. Not a classroom or teacher in sight.

"Oh alright. I'm a second year student, Mikan Sakura. Yurishko!(Nice to meet you). I guess I should call you Kurisaki-Sempai!"

"No, No I'm fine. Know answer my question, why'd you call me?"

"Because you have something of mine."

"Excuse Me?" I had just met the girl I couldn't have given her something.

"Okay I cant put up this act any more longer. When you came in the main office did you see me?" her cheerful jumpy joy filled voice then dropped like a bomb to a creepy stalker voice. She had a pure evil grin on her face.

"I'm leaving," I walked around her showing that she was one crazy chick. But apparently she was one crazy monkey. The next thing I knew was that she was in front of me. "Fine I did see you, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do you Know who I am?"

"A rebellious teen?" I guessed. Little did I know that I was right.

"Your right," she smiled like a jack o lantern, "now back to business, I'm going to love hacking into the school files and learn all your deep dark secrets." I started to walk away. As I was walking I could help but stop and say…..

" What if I don't want you to know any of my so called deep dark secrets?"

"Ohh REALLY?" she came up behind me and whispered in my ear giving me goose bumps, "On one condition." She paused to hear what I might say.

"Go on," I sighed.

"Good, as you know I'm the vice president of the student council," she paused like it hurt to say that, "I'm allowed on assistant and I want that to be you."  
"What's the catch?" I asked. I walked toward a vine with a blue rose on it. I fingered it. It was soft. The color was unlike anything I had ever seen. _Damn rich people._

"I want you to do all the work,"

"Without anybody knowing?"

"Yes," do we have an agreement, _Kurisaki-Sempai_?" I sighed, I didn't have a choice.

"Fine," little did I know that I was being watched. That was my first mistake.


End file.
